


Assassins & Soulmates

by nosecrinkle



Series: The Fandom Game Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Kylux + Hitman/Assassin + Soulmates with Identifying Marks + Hurt/Comfort or Angst + Hate Sex or Mission Sex





	Assassins & Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demideerling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demideerling/gifts).



> A fill for the [Fandom Game](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks/status/1144864153934413826).
> 
> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Kylux + Hitman/Assassin + Soulmates with Identifying Marks + Hurt/Comfort or Angst + Hate Sex or Mission Sex, as prompted [here](https://twitter.com/demi_darling/status/1145321173183553538) by [Demi](https://twitter.com/demi_darling/).
> 
> I would love to revisit this sometime.

Hux is important. Is he a business mogul? A politician? An heir? It doesn't matter, but he's important. Important enough for people to want to get rid of him. Someone who hates Hux more than the others, goes the extra mile and actually goes through with it.

Which leads them to Kylo.

Kylo has supplied his income with wetwork before, so it's not a problem. He takes the job.

Now, Hux isn't stupid. He knows what he does and who he is means that he isn't safe. Hux never goes anywhere without a security detail.

What Hux doesn't account for, is a beautiful, but accident prone man to spill his coffee all over Hux's nice shirt and charm him into going on a date, as an apology for ruining his shirt.

Kylo is clumsy, charming and endearingly shy. Hux is instantly smitten.

They have a whirlwind romance; something Hux never thought he would have, always too caught up with his work and having very little opportunity to meet people. Hux goes out of his way to take time off and to bring Kylo with him, whenever possible. They grow close very fast and Kylo spending the night at Hux's home becomes routine. It doesn't even cross Hux's mind that he has never been inside Kylo's home. The closest he's gotten, was the one time he picked Kylo up from the kerb outside of the building Kylo told him he lives in (he does not).

Kylo bides his time, while doing everything he can to be the best goddamn boyfriend Hux could possibly ask for.

The perfect opportunity finally comes along. Hux is flying out to take part in a conference. It's held at a private beach resort and Hux insists that Kylo comes along. Kylo plays it up, acts like he's never been on a private plane before, never driven in a limousine, or had alcohol that's older than his grandfather.

Hux is meant to speak at the conference. They want him to do the final talk of the whole thing, close the conference off with a bang. In the days leading up to it, everyone is buzzing, curious and excited to hear what Hux's speech will be about.

The night before the big finale, Kylo and Hux have sex. They take full advantage of the private pool, enormous bathtub, and finally, the bed in the master bedroom of their bungalow. Tangled in the sheets afterwards, sweaty and wonderfully sated, the two doze off. Dusk is still a few hours away, but they've drawn the curtains. Having sex in the bright daylight, without wearing clothes or hiding away under the covers, is not something they do. Hux is not fond of being naked out in the open and Kylo has too many scars he can't explain, so they're in silent agreement on that.

When Hux is most of the way asleep, Kylo untangles himself from Hux's arms and tip toes out on the patio, where they had dinner earlier. He picks up the steak knife he ate with and slinks back inside. If he doesn't manage to get the prints entirely off, he can use dinner as an excuse. Being Hux's boyfriend, he will have to stick around. He's the one who will have to call it in, when he ”discovers” Hux's body.

He leaves the patio door open, not wanting the sound of the latch to wake Hux. The sea breeze makes the curtains flutter behind him, letting streaks of light enter the room and spread across the bed. In his absence, Hux has rolled onto his stomach, the sheets pooling around his hips. Just as Kylo prepares to kneel on the bed and cut Hux's throat, the wind shifts the curtain and light spills across Hux's ribs.

Kylo freezes.

Soulmarks are faint. Only a few shades darker or lighter than the rest of a person's skin. Hux's mark is darker than his skin, shaped in a somewhat shooting star sort of shape. Or maybe a comet. Kylo has often wondered what the shape resembled when looking at his own – because his is the same.

Touching his own mark, Kylo hestitates.

But he shouldn't. This doesn't change anything. Kylo has not allowed himself to let his feelings move deeper than the surface. He has not analyzed what he thinks of Hux, how Hux makes him feel. Kylo has been acting the whole way through. He has done it before. The honeypot route is easy, when working with targets that employ a lot of security.

Hux makes a soft sound and rolls back over, eyes heavy when they land on Kylo.

”There you are,” he mutters, ”I wondered where you went. Everything alright?”

He should move, or at least hide the knife behind his back – but he doesn't. He's still naked; blood washes off easier that way. He feels it, the moment Hux's eyes land on the knife in his hand.

Quickly, Hux is all the way awake, sitting up and scrambling off the bed. This is not the first time someone has tried to kill Hux. Kylo forgot, but at the look in Hux's eyes, he suddenly remembers the conversation with perfect clarity. It was a gun, the last time. Kylo has seen the scar on his shoulder; kissed it.

Kylo is better trained than this, he shouldn't be freezing up, he should be moving, do what he was hired to do, do what he planned from the beginning.

Kylo breathes slowly. Their phones are in the other room, but Hux isn't making a move to go get them, or even call out for help. He's breathing fast, but he isn't moving. Back against the wall, Kylo gets to see him naked for the first time, not obscured by sheets or bubble bath or water. Hux is soft, his hips delightfully round, he has a little belly from always eating so well. He always feels so soft under Kylo's wandering hands; but seeing and feeling are two very different things.

”What happens now?” Hux whispers. It's loud in the silent room.

Kylo shakes his head. What indeed.

After a drawn out moment, he discards the knife on the bedside table.

He doesn't know how long they stand like that. He can't bear to look at Hux anymore. If he does, he will do something stupid, or god forbid, sentimental.

”Who sent you?” Hux asks eventually. The fact that Hux completely dismisses the thought of Kylo just having had enough of him and wanting to kill him for selfish reasons, isn't lost on him.

”Snoke.”

Kylo has never given up an employer before, never thought he would.

Hux looks resigned, not surprised.

The A/C kicks in and moments later, Hux shivers.

Hux jolts when Kylo moves. Kylo pulls the sheet off the bed and steps around it. Hux retreats as far as he can, but ends up trapped in the corner. Kylo holds out the sheet, but Hux doesn't take it. Hux really can't get further away, but it doesn't stop him from trying to merge with the wall, as Kylo comes closer.

All Kylo does, is wrap the sheet around Hux's hips, and move back. Hux's hands tremble as he holds up the sheet. His eyes don't leave Kylo.

In a moment of absolute stupidity, Kylo moves into a beam of light and holds his arm away from his ribs. A sound Kylo hopes he will never hear again leaves Hux's lips. Kylo can't watch as Hux slides down the wall.

When Hux starts to cry, Kylo has to leave. He has to.

But he doesn't.

”I didn't know,” he says. It doesn't change anything, really. If Kylo had known about Hux's mark, he'd still have accepted the job. The whole soulmate thing never mattered to Kylo. He had always been alone, and he couldn't imagine finding his soulmate would change that.

But Kylo hadn't accounted for Hux.

”Do it,” Hux grits. ”Please.” He looks up at Kylo, tears streaming down his face. ”I'd rather die at your hand, than live the rest of my life without you.”

”You don't know me,” Kylo tries to reason.

Hux shakes his head and sniffles. ”No one is that good of an actor,” he says defiantly.

Hux is right; Kylo let his true personality shine through. He reasoned with himself that the slip ups were ok, since Hux would be dead soon anyway.

Thinking back, that was the reasoning behind everything.

There were no rules that said he shouldn't enjoy himself along the way. Hux put in so much effort, it would be wrong not to. All the dates, all the trips – the gifts. All that effort and thoughtfulness.

Kylo locates his pants and pulls them on.

”What are you doing?”

”Leaving.”

”You can't leave!” Hux yells.

”I'm leaving. I'll find my own way back. You won't have to see me again.”

”No! You get back here and finish what you fucking started!”

Kylo doesn't engage, instead goes looking for his shoes, his phone – anything that isn't in the bedroom. Hux follows him on shaking legs.

”You don't get to do this, you don't get to just walk away!”

Hux reaches for him, but Kylo pushes his hands away. ”Hux, don't.”

”But you're mine!” Hux cries.

Kylo feels his throat close up, but it isn't till Hux touches his ribs, his soulmark, that Kylo stops. Hux's delicate hand is infinitely warm against his skin. Kylo hasn't cried since he was a child, always repressing everything – and it has worked so far. He planned on repressing everything until he died and just not deal with anything, ever. But Hux is right there, warm and alive, and Kylo can't repress that.

”I'm sorry,” he says. He has to force it out, through gritted teeth and his closing throat.

Hux claws at him desperately, tries to force Kylo to look at him. ”Stay with me. Stay with me, we'll forget this ever happened!”

”Hux, stop! I was going to kill you!” Kylo wrenches Hux's hands away. ”Don't– Don't do that to yourself. I shouldn't be anywhere near you!”

”But you didn't do it!” Hux cries and flings himself at Kylo, arms tight around his neck. ”You didn't do it. Stay with me. _Please._ ”

Kylo has to take a moment to breathe and to stop himself from returning the embrace. ”What we had wasn't real.”

”It was,” Hux says, stubbornly. ”It _is._ ”

”I don't deserve to … to have this,” Kylo mutters. ”Not after what I was going to do.”

Hux turns his face into the side of Kylo's neck, smearing the moisture everywhere. ”You didn't do it. Stay. Stay with me.”

Hux doesn't let up, doesn't let go, no matter how long Kylo stands there, motionless.

At long last, he raises his arms and returns the embrace.


End file.
